It has recently been disclosed in Brazilian patent application No. P17700392 that alcohols, such as methanol and ethanol, can be substituted for conventional petroleum derived diesel fuels for burning in diesel engines, when used in combination with an ignition accelerator, such as ethyl nitrate or nitrite. Reportedly, the addition of alkyl nitrate or nitrite accelerators to the alcohol achieves a level of auto-ignition sufficient to operate in diesel engines. Unfortunately, these fuel compositions, devoid of any petroleum derived products, are notably deficient in lubricity or lubricating properties with the result that engine wear from use of these fuels in internal combustion reciprocating the diesel engines is a serious problem. Of particular concern are wear problems associated with the fuel injector mechanisms used in such engines. Wear problems have also been encountered in diesel engines operating on light diesel fuel oils as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,437.
Fatty acid dimers and the amine salts thereof have been used in hydrocarbon fluid compositions for many years. Their principle function appears to have been as hydrocarbon fluid rust or corrosion inhibitors. Typical background patents showing such use are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,048, 2,822,330, 2,631,979, 2,632,695, and 3,017,354. Esters of phosphorus acid have been used for many years in lubricating oil compositions. They have found use, for example, as wear inhibitors and as modifying reactants for corrosion inhibitors. Such uses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,357 and 2,315,072, respectively.